Three Worlds
by Pikminsanity
Summary: Twin sisters Olivia and Bella embark on the most insane adventure of their lives. Finding out a family secret that only makes their family that much more awesome. But then the worst comes... Strange family connections may come in handy when their cousin is in danger.
1. 1 An Intriguing Discovery

Chapter 1: An Intriguing Discovery

Olivia's POV

"Class, I'll be assigning your research topics now," says my English teacher, Ms. Green.

I get excited. Ms. Green is easily my favorite teacher Pineway Middle School. She makes research reports—like the ones we're being assigned right now—seem like fun.

Ms. Green puts a slip of paper down on my desk, face down. She instructs us not to look at them until she tells us to. I glance at my twin sister Bella. I cross my fingers and hold them up to tell her I hope we get the same research topic. She crosses her fingers and holds them up too.

"All right, everyone," Ms. Green calls out. "In 3... 2... 1... FLIP!"

The scruffling and shuffling of flipping paper fills the classroom. My slip reads:

Your topic is: Pikmin. Plant like creatures, strong fighters, barely an inch tall – Research report due May 20th

Again I make eye contact with Bella. She holds up her paper. It has the exact same image as mine—we got the same topic!

"You will start your research now. Let's head to the library," says Ms. Green.

In the library, I start looking for something on these Pikmin creatures. Finally, I find what I think I'm looking for: a book entitled _Everything You Ever Needed to Know about Pikmin._ I open it up, calling for Bella to come over and look at it with me.

"What is it, Livvy?" she asks, using her nickname for me.

"Look, I found something. Come see!"

We discover the nine types of Pikmin: red, yellow, blue, purple, white, rock, winged, Puffmin, and Bulbmin. Each comes with its own set of traits and abilities. It amazes me. We take notes. We read about how the first person to discover them was a native of a Planet Hocotate.

"Hocotate?" I pronounce it 'ho-co-tayt' at first.

"Try pronouncing it differently—it's just vaguely familiar," Bella says.

"Umm... Hoh-koh-tah-teh?"

"That's it!" she cries out joyfully.

"I swear I've heard that name before," we say in unison.

"It says there are others who found them too, from Planet Koppai," Bella says.

"I've heard that one too," I say. "From... Mom." Deep in thought, I try to piece it together, but the puzzle is of course still incomplete.

"Let's look up more," Bella says. I agree.

I sit at one computer and type in Koppai while Bella searches Hocotate. We take notes on this research, too. After we share our findings, we agree that it would be fabulous to know more about life on these mysterious planets. But Earth's internet doesn't have nearly enough to offer to satisfy us.

When we get home, we tell Mom what we learned. But either she doesn't listen or she's pretending not to care. I can tell she does, though... I can tell. Something about Planets Hocotate and Koppai has hit something close to her heart—something she doesn't want us to know.


	2. 2 New Knowledge

Ch 2: New Knowledge

Bella's POV

I stand up and clear my plate. "I wonder what's up with how Mom reacted to the names Hocotate and Koppai. What do you think, Livvy?"

"Something about those planets... is important to her. And either she forgot to explain it to us, or she doesn't want us to know. At all," Olivia says. "At least, that's what I'm getting."

"We should talk to her," we say in unison. Then we head to our parents' room.

"Mom?" Olivia says.

"Yes, Livvy?"

"We have something to ask you," I say.

"When we were telling you about Hocotate and Koppai," Livvy starts.

"We could tell you were hiding something," I finish.

Mom takes a deep breath. "Girls, you know how our family isn't like any other? We never seem to fit in?"

Slowly, Livvy and I nod.

Mom continues, "We are not completely human."

Livvy's eyes widen, and I can see clearly that her science-smart brain is working hard to put together the puzzle pieces...

"Hocotate, Koppai..." she whispers. "We're from there, too, aren't we? We're... combinations of species." She uses that quiet voice people use in the movies when they find out something insane that ends up playing a key part in the plot. Makes me wonder what's going to happen now that we know _our _secret.

Mom nods. "Yes Livvy, that's why."

My brain is still trying to comprehend the fact that I am not completely human, when suddenly Livvy adds, "The one thing I don't get is why you didn't tell us until we were 13. We should have known this before today."

"I know," Mom sighs. "That's why I was hesitant to tell you. I knew you'd be confused and upset."

"Wait," I interrupt. "So, we didn't know until late, so you were trying to make it later?"

"She's got a point; that does sound ironic," Livvy comments.

"I don't know," Mom says sadly. "I guess I thought, maybe if I kept it from you, you never would have to find out. Just... You know now. Don't worry about it. You're part Hocotatian, part Koppaite, and part human."

Livvy shrugs. "Well, okay then." I can tell by the tone of her voice that Mom's reaction wasn't at all what she expected nor what she wanted. And honestly, I found myself feeling the same.

To break the awkward silence, I blurted out, "Is there a name for our type? You know, shorter than Hocotatian-Koppaite-human?"

"Well, they call us Intergalactics, since we're from three planets at once," Mom tells us.

"_Inter_-galactic?" Livvy asks.

"Hocotate and Koppai are outside of the galaxy Earth is in," Mom explains. "So sometimes, they'll call us Inters for short."

"Oh, I get it now. Intergalactic," Livvy announces. She smiles.

_Wow, _I think. _I'm intergalactic._ It makes me smile. I feel special and unique.


	3. 3 A Sudden Longing

Chapter 3: A Sudden Longing

Olivia's POV

After finding out about my true background, the idea couldn't escape my mind. Even if I tried to focus on studying the water cycle or the formula for the volume of a cylinder, I just couldn't stop wondering about my intergalactic family. Sure, I'd somehow finish my homework eventually, but in the margins I scribbled down questions about my Hocotatian and Koppaite relatives. (Ooooops, not turning _that_ in!)

In study hall on Thursday, Bella told me she was having the same problem. She even showed me a page and a half of comments and questions about our family—which beat out my 1 ¼ pages... I started taking notes on our situation like I do with everything—I'm going to need an eternal supply of notebook paper—and decided that we were starting to get obsessed.

"_Starting_ to get obsessed?" Bella asked, holding up her page and a half. "You're saying we aren't _overly_ obsessed already?"

"Trust me. I know the dictionary definition of obsession," I told her. "But yeah, this is soooo making us go crazy."

"No kidding," Bella said.

"So what questions have you come up with so far?" I asked. "You know, about our family..."

We compared question lists. As we did, something hit me: _We want to meet our family._

"We what?" Bella asked.

Oops! I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud. "We're longing to visit our intergalactic relatives. Now that we know we have family on other planets, all we really want is to meet them, and to know more aobut them."

"You know, I didn't really notice that before, but now that you say it, I realize that you're totally right," Bella said.

"Aren't I always?" I grinned.

"Maybe," Bella giggled.

"You—I'm gonna get you, Bella!" I teased, holding up a fist and throwing a fake punch. Then. My eyes fell onto my clipboard, where I had written my questions about my real background. I remembered something I read about Koppai, from my research report on those Pikmin creatures. According to the Out of This World News website, Koppai had recently been saved from a food crisis. Was my family affected? Wait, no that makes no sense whatsoever. Of course they were. But, I wondered, were they involved in the mission that saved the planet? The article I read contained a familiar name, but I couldn't remember where else I'd ever heard it...

Later, I did more research on Koppai's food issue (recently solved, however.) But Earth's internet didn't offer much new information. I asked my mom how I could learn more. One moment, she was just checking her email, and the next moment, she was logging into a Koppaite internet and searching "Koppai food crisis". My eyes widened. "They have their own internet?" She nodded. "And they have internet access here?!"

"I set it up to, yes," my mother said. "Why'd you want to know about their... situation?"

"Just wondering..." I mumbled. "I wanted to know if maybe one of our family members were involved in the mission that rescued the planet." A small smile formed on my face as I again began to wonder how it would feel if they were...

My mother bit her lip. "Um," she said. "Just keep looking..."

I can tell she's hiding something again. But what? What on earth—or should I say the universe—could she possibly have to keep from us now?

...

I have to figure this out.


	4. 4 A Big Announcement

4 A Big Announcement

Bella's POV

Livvy comes running down the stairs with her laptop in her hands, calling my name. "Bella!" she yells. "Two big news things. One, Koppai has its own internet. Look!" She squeals and opens her laptop. "This is how I'll research the food issue."

"Sweet!" I say, admiring how similar, yet different, it was to Earth's internet. "What's the other thing?"

"Mom's hiding something again. It has to do with our family, in relationship to the food crisis."

Suddenly, we both hear our mother coming down the stairs. "Girls," she says. "I have something important to tell you."

"Again?" Livvy asks.

"Are we really surprised?" I ask.

Mom ignores the mini-conversation and proceeds, "Now that I think about it, it's about time you knew you were intergalactic anyway. Every 7 years, those of us on Earth take a special five-week trip to Hocotate and then Koppai, to visit family. We have to be shrunken to the size of a Hocotatian or Koppaite, but the ship we take will be taking care of _that._"

Livvy and I share an excited glance. Wide eyes, growing smile. Together. It's a twin thing. I can **_almost _**read her mind through her facial expressions, as can she. Hers tells me, "_We're going on an intergalactic journey! I can't believe this!" _I try to tell her, "_Me neither! I'm so excited!" _

When Monday finally arrives, Livvy and I gather up all our bags. Mom stops by our bedrooms (with her bags too) and she leads us to... the wall in our kitchen. Suddenly, a hi-tech panel appears and Mom keys in a passcode. The screen closes down to reveal a door. A plain old door like the one leading from the laundry room to the garage. Mom pulls out a glowing, white-and-turquoise key. "They take extra steps to make sure the doors are only being opened by actual Intergalactics," she exxplains. Then she leads us to... our basement. The one I used to play in as a little kid with Livvy all the time. Except, there's a large gray metal box in one corner... a corner that never used to exist. I try to run over to the corner that DID used to exist, but I don't get to run 10 feet before smacking my head on something hard.

"It's glass, Bells," Mom says. "It looks like a wall from the other side, and appears invisible from this side. Just more protection, and a good demonstration of the hi-tech features of Hocotate and Koppai-mostly this is from Koppai. But i promise, when we get there it'll feel like a regular old town."

I rub my forehead. "Well that's one way to start a journey through space!"

Mom takes us to the big metal machine. "Step in. It'll make us and our stuff the right size to be on Hocotate or Koppai." She lets us in, closes the door, and presses a large blue button that says **shrink**.

A visible, pale blue, icy wind circles swiftly around us, engulfing us in what feels like synthetic fog or something. Is synthetic fog even possible?! Anyway, I look up and feel as if the walls are growing. But I know I'm shrinking. Suddenly the wind feels less icy and more like a sting.

Soon the wind slows and my skin stops feeling like it's being torn away, or something. Feels a little tingly, though. We head towards the ship we are going to take. The name S.S.** Bilbo** is spelled clearly in English, as well as the languages of Hocotate and Koppai.

Inside the ship, Mom pulls from a counter three long strips of something. Another hi-tech piece of Koppai, I can tell. She stretches the first one around my neck and clips it in place. The larger black rectangle part is centered over where my voice comes from. It feels a little tight but I quickly adjust. Mom stretches two thin, almost invisible string things up, behind my ears to the sides of my forehead, like right next to my hair where i guess it won't be super noticeable. it connects to my brain?! Whaaaat!

She does the same for Livvy, then picks up the last collar thingy. Before she puts it on herself, she says, "Try it out."

I open my mouth to speak, I meant to say "What should I say?" But when I start talking, i hear a foreign language. And somehow, I can _UNDERSTAND _it! When Livvy speaks, she kuh-LEARLY says "Listen to us! It's amazing!"

_A.N. : From here, all_ dialogue_ spoken through the translator thingy is gonna be in _**bold.**

**"So these things control our voices without changing what we say?" **I ask Mom.

**"That's right," **she says. Over the next few hours we just talk through the translators for a while; then Livvy pulls out her laptop, saying, **"I was gonna research that food crisis, wasn't I?" **

She spends some time reading about Koppai. I start sketching. It's a picture of me, Livvy, and our mom, surrounded by a bunch of people whose appearances came mostly from my imagination. One of them has a round face, with black eyes and a large nose. He has some brown hair on his head, and I colored his shirt red. I really liked that one. I felt like somehow his face was already familiar to me, as if I had seen him before. I shake my head harshly. Am I dreaming?! He totally just came from my pencil, right off the top of my head like I always draw.

On the back of the paper I start writing my thoughts about getting to meet family members I never used to know existed. When I fill up the page, I just sit and rest. I look around. Livvy's typing rapidly on her computer, taking notes on her research. Mom is reading a book in the Koppaite language. According to my translator, the book is called _Visiting Interplanetary Relatives. _

I put my sketchpad and pencils away. It's been a big, busy day for me. But I'm glad it's happening. Getting to visit planets other than Earth... what an experience! And at age 13, too!

Soon, it's bedtime and we all go to bed. My sleep is filled with dreams of what I've thought Hocotate and Koppai might be like. I see Hocotatian schools, homes, businesses, and people. And I can speak with them effortlessly. One in particular stands out to me. A man with brown hair, red clothes, and a large nose and the seemingly usual Hocotatian small, black eyes. The face is so strangely familiar. Who is he? I recognize him as the one person in my drawing who seemed familiar...

My eyes fly open. My dream ends abruptly, leaving me confused. Who IS this guy? This mysterious face... I feel like I shouldn't shake it off and forget it. But this is just really weird.

I glance at the clock. 2:00 AM. I let my face drop baack into my pillow and go back to sleep.


	5. 5 People of Hocotate

5 People of Hocotate

Olivia's POV

As we land the next morning, I ask where we are.

**"In the capital, Hocotatia*, the location of many of the planet's businesses including the deep space shipping company Hocotate Freight. Not to mention the home city of most of my family," **says Mom.

*Authors Note: Like i said i wrote this awhile back this brings back memories lol. must not have been feeling very creative in terms of city names haha"

**"Cool," **Bella says.

I'm too busy looking out the window to say anything. Taking in the sights. The planet looks so amazing from space!

Finally, we hit the ground and the door opens, letting us out. The only person there waiting for us is a girl about may age, maybe slightly older. She has golden hair, blue eyes, and looks sorta familiar now that I think about it...

"Hi," she says. "I'm your cousin, Chloe. Your mom tells me so much about you two! Come follow me; we live nearby." We follow Chloe to her house, which is around the corner of the street form the dry, bland-looking empty lot where we landed. Her house, tall and grey, looks really modern and nice. She pulls a key out from the lavender-colored shoulder bag she carries, and opens the front door. "Mom! Dad! Bella and Olivia are here with their mom!"

I realize I haven't said anything. It's still a little weird to be speaking in English and hearing something completely different. But I don't let that bother me. I say, **"Hi, I'm Olivia."**

**"And I'm Bella," **says Bella.

Chloe's mom introduces herself as Lucy. A boy pops up out of nowhere; he looks slightly older than Chloe. "I'm Chloe's brother Joseph but call me Joe," he says. He turns to his mother and says, "Do you want me to go get Dad?" Lucy nods.

Joe runs up the stairs yelling, "Dad! Come here!" (Author's note: yeah, i really like exclamation points...)

A few seconds later Joe and his father are coming down the stairs. When Bella sees them she seems shocked. The man tells us that his name is Olimar. I feel like I've heard that before, but not from mom...

Bella figures it out before I do. (Oh her magic brain...) "**You're the one who found the Pikmin, aren't you?"** she asks.

Olimar smiles. "Yes, I am. But you know, I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for those three Koppaites I met on PNF-404."

Slowly, Bella and I nod. We know exactly what he means. (I read it on a Koppaite blog and a Hocotatian news website, so I should know!)

**"To be honest," **I chuckle, **"I truly never expected that we would, one, be meeting you, and two, be your ****_nieces!_**"

**"This is so strange," **I hear Bella whisper to herself. I pull her aside and together we turn off our translators.

"What's so strange?" I ask in English in a hushed tone.

"last night, I saw Olimar in my dream! And he appeared in my drawing... 'Til now I didn't know why he looked so familiar!" She ends out with a slight giggle. It is a pretty funny story...

We turn our translators back on. Then Mom asks, **"What was that all about?"**

**"Oh, it was nothing,"** Bella says.

We spend the next two weeks or so sightseeing in Hocotatia with Olimar's family. They're quite an interesting bunch, those four. Well, so is my family.

When our time on Hocotate comes to an end, I ask for Chloe's space email address so we can stay in touch. We wave goodbye as we board our ship. As soon as we take off, we take off our translators since we all naturally speak English. (duh) "Next stop: Citrus City, on planet Koppai," says mom.

I start researching Citrus City, since I never really figured anything out that connected my family with the food crisis. Bella starts sketching citrus fruits (her lemon drawings are always surprisingly accurate!) and Mom reads her book.

That night, as I fall asleep, I anticipate what I might see in Citrus City. I dream about koppai-or at least what I always imagined it'd be like. Something tells me Bella dreamt the same.


	6. 6 Family Celebration

Chapter 6: Family Celebration

Bella's POV

In the morning, we land in Citrus City. We hear music, and cheering. Mom clips on her translator band thingy, and Livvy and I do the same.

**"Sounds like a celebration," **I say. **"Let's check it out!"**

**"Good idea!" **Livvy agrees. We exit the ship and the first person to see us, Mom tells us, is our aunt. She has long, dark purple hair, and bright green eyes. When she sees us, she yells for someone. A young woman appears out of the crowd, quite a bit younger than our aunt. Her brown eyes shine behind red-framed glasses. Her short hair is a soft shade of pink. "What is it, Auntie Bea?"

"Brittany, meet your cousins Bella and Olivia," says our aunt.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," she says, holding her hand out to shake ours. "Want us to show you around?"

**"Sure,"** Livvy says. **"So, I guess we came at the right time... party time!" **Livvy grins wide and giggles.

"Yep, we're just out of starvation mode and everyone's getting back to normal life," Brittany explains briefly. "Want some juice?"

**"Wow," **I say, amazed. **"I've never seen so many different types of fruit at once!" **I blurt out, admiring the tables full of fruits.

**"This tastes amazing-do we really have these same fruits on Earth?!" **Livvy asks, her eyes wide.

**"Yep!" **Mom says.

"Oh!" Brittany shouts suddenly. "I gotta go do something VERY important."

**"Don't explode!"** I call out jokingly.

"I won't!" she laughs. Wow...it feels like she's known me forever.

**"Where'd that come from?" **Livvy asks me, chuckling.

**"I dunno, it was the first thing I thought of to say."**

**"Well, girls," **Mom says, **"let's go around and see what there is to do."**

We find a shopping street called Lemon Lemon, there's another fruit stand, several clothing stores, a beauty store, a toy store for the kids, and a shop called Technology Life that sells laptops, smartphones, tablets, music players, and accesories for such products, and is similar to the Apple store.

I ask the Koppaite internet (on my phone) if Koppaite electronics would work on Ea-oops!-PNF-404 and apparently they do, as long as they have access to the Koppai internet (which happens to be true in my town because of how many Intergalactics live there.)

In one of the clothing stores, a section called "Hey Intergalactics!" catches my eye. I notice a T-shirt-dark green in color and depicting Hocotate, Koppai, and "PNF-404" connected by little arrows. For some reason, I feel compelled to get it, so I do. Livvy picks a teal-blue T-shirt with the Koppai logo on it. We both get charm bracelets with charms of Koppai logo, Hocotate logo, and three charms that depict: red, yellow and blue Pikmin; purple and white pikmin; and rock and winged pikmin.

An hour and four stores later, we head back to the main location of the celebration. Livvy and I glance around but can't find anyone familiar (though it's true we've only met two Koppaites so far). Finally, I think I see a flash of pink hair, and then Brittany shows up at my right with a young man next to her, wearing a blue shirt. He introduces himself as Alph and we introduce ourselves, shaking hands and and starting a conversation. We chat about the fruit, Lemon Avenue, and how amazing Citrus City is. Then an announcement comes on.

"Will Alph, Brittany, and Captain Charlie please come to the stage. Thank you."

Alph and Brittany rush toward the stage. **"What's this all about?" **I ask.

**"I dunno,"** Livvy says.

**"I'll let Brittany tell you herself,"** Mom states.

**"Ahaa! You're hiding stuff again," **I point out.

**"Hey! Even I don't know much about it," **Mom defends herself.

**"Calm down Bella," **Livvy giggles. **"We'll find out about it when we find out about it. I think."**

Yeah, really reassuring, Livvy.


	7. 7 Intrepid Explorer

Chapter 7- Intrepid Explorer

Olivia's POV

The crowd falls silent as Alph, Brittany, and a man who is introduced as the great Captain Charlie come onstage. These huge black box-shaped cameras move around trying to get perfect shots-I've heard this thing is being broadcast live all over Koppai.

The three tell stories from their adventure on "PNF-404", the planet on which they found the fruit. Whoa, a maybe-sentient glob of goop that captured... Captain Olimar?! Wow, if Brittany knew he was our uncle... (assuming she doesn't know-well, wouldn't she have said so? Yeah, I don't think she knows.)

But anyway, I had never in my previous life imagined that my family was so amazingly peculiar. Hah! But then again, I guess I only recently found out about our amazing peculiarity, so I guess everything makes sense. Except that glob of golden goo, that sounds creepy.

Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I whip around, wanting to yell at them for interrupting my watching my cousin speak. (She was very confident, I must say. And I think I made it clear that I'm very interested in the latest issues on Koppai.) But I remember my manners and say instead, **"Excuse me. Hi. I'm kind of watching my cous-"**

"YOU WILL BE SILENT" a ghostlike voice floats out from the figure in front of me. "YOUR COUSIN SHALL SOON BE... NO. NOW IS NOT THE TIME. I SHALL NOT TELL YOU NOW. BUT SHE IS IN DANGER."

**"Who, Brittany?" **I ask, then laugh. **"Nice try, freak. She's totally safe. She's not in danger!"**

"YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE" the voice continues in a flat, droning, robotic-sounding tone.

**"I think i must!"** I argue, irritated and confused without trying to show that I have no idea what's going on but trying to take responsibility anyway. You know that voice? Yeah, that voice. That's the voice I used.

"YOU MAY NOT OR I SHALL HAVE THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU." The voice gets louder, more angry but still gray and robotic, with this harsh electronic buzzing sound like it's coming out of a computer speaker or something.

**"Geez, angry," **I mutter. still irritated.

"SILENCE, OLIVIA," the voice commands. Still loud, obnoxiously computerized-sounding. I want to scream. Maybe even punch the dark, purple-covered figure from which the voice is coming. But of course I don't. Who even knows what the thing is made of. Like I even _want _to know.

**"You're not the boss of me!" **I say. Words of a second grader, sure, but true just the same. **"And how did you know my-" **The figure turns around sharply and disappears. **"Kay, bye!"**

**"Who was that?" **Bella asks, popping up beside me.

**"Man, I wish I knew," **I sigh angrily. **"WHoever it was said Brittany's in danger, but they didn't say why or how. Maybe it's a dumb joke."**

"SILENCE. YOU MUST TELL NO ONE,"I hear the voice again.

**"We won't!" **Bella and I blurt simultaneously, afraid.

**"Yeah, sure this is ****_nooothing _****to worry about," **Bella growls sarcastically.

**"I was just- aah, forget it," **I mumble.

LATER THAT NIGHT

We're at Brittany's house enjoying dinner together as a family. Bella and I exchange worried glances, over and over again, but we know we can't breathe a word to anyone else about the unidentified voice.

It's really starting to make my brain go nuts. I might start thinking one thing, but then something else will come up and soon enough I'm imagining things in my brain I can't describe fully, but that are superdangerous and freak me out like crazy.

WHY THE HECK CAN'T I JUST SPILL IT AND GET IT OVER WITH?! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

For now though, I'm still wonder what the heck "in danger" was referring to. Danger has many possible meanings.

I try to go to sleep that night, but it's almost impossible! I start tossing and turning, and when I do fall asleep, I dream of being trapped in a dark, nearly black ocean. The ghostlike voice echoes in my head. _"YOUR COUSIN IS IN DANGER... YOU MUST TELL NO ONE..."_

Then I hear Brittany's voice from earlier today at the celebration. _"Oh yeah, I guess you didn't know. Hah! How dumb of me. I helped save Koppai..." _

Then it's the ghost voice again. "_NO ONE.. NO ONE..."_

It seems to keep switching back and forth while Islowly begin to suffocate in the black ocean water until I wake up, sweating and gasping for breath. The icy cold ocean water felt so real. The suffocating did too. I'm just stuck in that upright position on my bed 'till I remember I'm in reality again and there's no black ocean trying to drown me. BUT STILL!

It's still really weird how I didn't know Britt went to PNF-404. But now that barely means anything at all to me anymore. If her life's in danger now, what if I'm the one who has to save her?! To HAVE to step up and take all that pressure, even if I'm some young, small, random 13-year-old with no idea what she's doing.

Questions float around in my head, making me totally insane from the inside out. I roll over, finding no comfort, yet refuse to leave my bed for two whole hours.

**Authors Note**

**Dunn dunn DUNNNNN! I honestly don't remember where the whole plot-twist came from when I first wrote this but, you know. Still kind of insane. **

**GUESS WHAT. I only have a couple of chapters to go until I have to start writing the rest of them. (See, what's going on is I have like 8 chapters already written, but I stopped writing them for a while until I started the next chapter up again, but I didn't finish it so I;m going to have to at some point or another. :P**

**And I know I made this new antagonist seem really creepy and bad in this chapter, but from the next chapter on it's not as freakish. It doesn't talk as much, it doesn't act like a stalker just walking up to you and knowing your name. It's still the same amount of evil, but less creepy. Maybe. idk xP**

**Well, later. Hopefully next chapter'll be up by tomorrow or the next day.**

**And hopefully this rereading of this chapter won't give me (or you) nightmares tonight. Yeesh!**


End file.
